quel est le vrai but de cet exam non désirable?
by X-ADELLE-X
Summary: Harry et tout les autres sont maintenant en 7année. tout le long de leur année, il ont attendue avec appréhension leur examen final.maintenant c'est le moment de le passer et ils sont envoyer en équipe, dans des endroits étrange, que va-t'il ce passer?


-Cher élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre session d'examens de fin de 7 année est commencer! Vous avez sûrement du étudier beaucoup et être très fatiguer, mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous reposer, car la tache demander est énorme et a un but bien précis!

Draco soupira, encore un discours de la part de leur directeur un peu cinglé, comme si il en avait quelque chose a faire, peu importe l'épreuve il réussirait, il n'était pas malfoy pour rien!

Promenant son regard sur la salle, il remarqua, que malgré qu'il n'y est pas de table et qu'aucun enseignant n'ait demander de se placer pas maison, chaque maison était ensemble, aucun vert ne se tenait près d'un rouge bleu ou jaune et encore moins ne leur parlait! Mais ce n'était pas un caractéristique typiquement serpentoresque puisque c'était le même scénario pour chaque maison. Il ricana en pensant a tout les efforts que Dumby avait fait pour que les maison se rapproche, mais peu importe puisque cela n'avait aucunement porté fruit. Et la, après les examens, ils quitterait l'école sans que Dumby ait réussit a les faire devenir copain copain. Qu'elle misérable idée, qui voudrait être amis avec un griffy. Ces etres étranges a qui la nature avait tout simplement omit de donner un cerveau, une quelconque intelligence ou logique, tellement leur insignifiance et leur misérabilité (si sa se dit) étaient grande! Justement, il jeta un coup d'œil a ces inutiles personnes peuplant la planète et gaspillant de l'air pour rien, et remarqua que belette chuchotait quelque chose a l'oreille du survivant pas excellence, celui qui endure multiple souffrance et ordure, dont sa coupe de cheveux. Celui-ci hochât la tête avec un air inquiet, mais tout de même souriant. A coté d'eux, Granger écoutait attentivement le discours de Dumby avec un air concentrer et donnant l'impression de s'abreuver de ses paroles, totalement pathétique … en poussant un autre soupir, il dirigea son attention vers le vieux qui leur faisait perdre leur temps.

-je disait donc, que pour cette épreuve, vous aller devoir vous placer en équipe de deux.

A ces mots, Draco tourna la tête vers Théodore Nott, celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Une chance pensa Draco, au moins il ne seras pas avec blaise. Justement a ces cotés, ce dernier soupira en remarquant que Draco et Théo s'était mis ensemble, et qu'ainsi, il serait forcer d'être avec Pansy…

-Mais ne vous réjouissés pas trop vite, cet examen est aussi un programme de rapprochement entre maison (pourquoi dont faire cela a la fin de la septième année?). Il est donc impossible d'être avec un élève de sa propre maison

Avant même que le directeur eu fini sa phrase, on entendait des chuchotement et des cris de frustration partout dans la salle.

Draco soupira ( encore!) et se dit que cet examen serait sûrement le pire d'entre tous, imaginer, pris avec un Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle, ou pire, un Griffy!

-Ne vous choquer pas mais cher amis! Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous chercher un partenaire, puisque je me suis donner la peine de faire les équipes moi-même! S'exclama le directeur avec un ton qui montrait très bien son enthousiasme, que bien sur aucun élève ne partageait.

Car il se trouve, que lorsque le directeur avait déclaré cette terrible révélation, un silence de mort s'était installé dans la grande salle, certains élèves, était même évanouie, (certains élèves = Longdubat et Weasley et autre âmes sensibles.) Mais dans son fort intérieur, lorsque Dumby avait dit qu'il avait lui-même fait le équipes, Draco avait sut avec certitude, que son « adorable » directeur avait pris la peine de la placer avec le « prince » des griffondors, c'était d'une évidence même, puisque le directeur essayait en vain depuis six ans de les rapprocher, ce vieux cinglé allait certainement saisire la dernière occasion qu'il avait. Mais après avoir jeté un regard a son sûrement probable coéquipier, il se dit que sa ne devait pas être si évident puisque le dit prince Griffy regardait partout autour de lui en essayant de deviner avec qui Dumby avait bien pus le placer. Mais sa s'était sûrement parce que le Q.I. du balafré se trouvait sous zéro. Alors il poussa un énième soupir de désespoir. Ce la devait être de trop, car c'était le premier bruit depuis l'annonce fatale du directeur, et ainsi, tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il leur jeta un regard avec un efficacité dont le avada kedavra serait jaloux et donc, tout le monde détourna les yeux d'une rapidité jamais vue.

C'est a ce moment la que Dumby, qui a jusqu'à ce moment la, n'avait pas fini de savourer la réaction dut a son annonce, décida d'intervenir :

-Vous trouverez sur vos lits, un papier ou est inscrit le nom de voter coéquipier, après en avoir pris connaissance, veuillez préparer vos valise, en prenant tout ce qui vous paraît utile pour réussire un examen d'une importance capitale, et veuillez ensuite revenir dans la grande salle, et trouver votre partenaire. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, vous pouvez toujours demander l'aide d'un enseignant. Et je vous pris de faire cela rapidement et immédiatement.

Ce discours avait été réciter sur un ton d'interphone et cela devait sûrement beaucoup amuser le directeur ,vue le sourire qui ornait ces lèvres.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry était en grande discussion avec Ron, il débattait sur un sujet passionnant captivant…du moins, de leur point de vue. Hermione était plutôt tanner de les entendre débattre de leur pourcentage de chance de tomber sur un serpentard comme coéquipier dans l'examen.

-je te le dit, c'est certain que tu vas être avec un serpentard, peut-être même Malfoy! S'écria Ron, convaincu de sa théorie!

Harry jeta un regard au prince des serpents qui ,accompagné de sa suite, se dirigeait vers les cachots. Pris avec lui, se serait un torture pensa – t'il. Il répondit tout de même a son meilleur ami :

-c'est tout simplement impossible que je soit avec un serpentards, je suis l'éleve de préféré de Dumbledore (il est le seul qui l'appelle Dumbledore) il m'aime beaucoup trop pour me faire vivre un pareil enfer! (NDA : petit innocent…)

-Au contraire! Il veut rapprocher les maisons entre elle, et celles qui ce détestes le plus, c'est les serpentards et les griffondors, donc si il réussi a faire que HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY s'entende bien, il aura enfin réussi, ce qu'il entreprends depuis 7 longues et interminables années!

-AH OUI! Cria Harry, et pourquoi don il voudrais me faire sa a moi!LE SURVIVANT!

-CALME TOI HARRY! S'écria Hermione exaspéré pas la stupidité de ses camarades de classe. Le raisonnement de Ron est parfaitement logique, ( NDA : sa c'est rare!:o) mais la taisez-vous! Et attendez d'être rendue au dortoir pour voir qui sera voter coéquipier!

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, les trois tremblait, a l'idée de tomber sur un partenaire désagréable, pourri, hypocrite, paresseux ou pire, serpentards!

________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville, se tenait tous les trois devant leur lits respectif, un petit carton plier était poser sur l'oreiller, attendant d'être lut. Finalement, a l'exception du survivant par excellence, les quatre jeunes hommes se précipitaire sur leur carton, après l'avoir lut, Neville resta sans voix, Seamus et Dean se mirent a pleurer et Ron tomba de son lit en hurlant :

**-Foutus directeur de mes deux!**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? Avec qui Dumbledore ta placer?demanda Harry inquiet par le comportement de son ami.

-Je le savais, il m'a placer avec un Serpy!

-Moi aussi! S'écrièrent Seamus et Dean en chœur.

-Moi je suis avec un fille de Poufsouffle, mais je la connais pas.

-T'as de la chance Neville, murmura Harry, moi j'ai pas encore lus…

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend? Si tu le prend pas d'ici trois seconde c'est moi qui le lis!

-Non Ron fait pas ç Hermione qui venait de renter dans le dortoir.

-Ah salut Mione… tu est avec qui?

-Zabini…un serpentard, il se tient toujours avec Malfoy. Et vous?

En se dirigeant vers son papier, Harry répondit a la place de ses amis.

-Ils sont tous avec des serpentards, sauf Neville il est avec un fille de poufsouffle. Et moi je suis avec…**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!dites moi que je rêve! Je veux pas être avec lui! Je peux pas être avec lui!non, non et non!**

Harry était affaler sur son lit, il criait et ses amis devinèrent immédiatement (même s'il avaient tous de gros doute sur l'identité du partenaire de Harry) qui Harry venait de découvrir qu'il était avec Malfoy.

-Bah au moins on fait la paire, dit Ron, moi je suis avec Nott , le « meilleur ami » de Malfoy.

-Moi je vais devoir supporter Parkinson.

-Et moi Bulstrod.

-Bon eh bien, maintenant faite vos valise, et rejoignez moi dans la salle commune. Dit Hermione, et ensuite elle rajouta pour elle même : et après on dit que ses les filles qui font attendre…

Dix minute plus tard, Ron et Harry l'avait rejointe, et ils se dirigeait vers la grande salle, tous stresser par l'imminence du dangereux examen.

-Tu crois qu'on vas devoir faire quoi pendant cet exam?

-Je sais pas Harry, mais on sait déjà que se n'est pas ici, car sinon on ne devrais pas amener nos valise…

-Vous me voyez-vous , pris dans un endroit quelconque avec Malfoy?

-Non, et c'est justement ce que Dumby veut arrêter. Au pire tu a juste a l'ignorer…

-Hermione! Si il nous a mis en équipe de deux, c'est parce qu'on doit sûrement avoir besoin de notre coéquipier!

-Mais vous croyez qu'on vas devoir faire qu'elle genre d'épreuve? Demanda Ron qui désirait avoir l'opinion de ses amis.

-Supporter notre coéquipier? Grommela Harry

-J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione, sûrement une mission, ou peut-être des petits examens pratique et théorique…

-Et dans ce cas. A quoi nous servirait notre valise?

-Pas la valise Ron, mais ce qu'il y a dedans…

Ils finirent le reste du trajet en silence, et lorsqu'ils se rendirent a la grande salle, tout le monde cherchait son coéquipier des yeux, ou se renseignait auprès d'un enseignant s'ils ne le connaissait pas.

Harry fouillât la pièce du regard afin de trouver le blondinet avec qui il s'entendait a merveille. Finalement se fut Hermione qui le repéra, il se tenait dans un coin avec Zabini et Nott . Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins Hermione et Ron serait a coté de lui pour rejoindre leur partenaire respectifs.

Théodore regarda a sa droite, a ses coté Draco était impassible et ne laissait aucunement paraître son irritation de devoir supporter Potter lors d'un examen a durer…indéterminé. Blaise par contre, était plus ou moins de bonne humeur, il est vrai que devoir supporter une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est plutôt désagréable, mais utiliser les connaissance de la miss en question lors de l'examen est positif et Blaise n'allait pas manquer d'en profiter!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour les rejoindre, demanda – Blaise, le trios d'or est juste la.

-Ce que tu est bête Blaise…si on marchait vers eux, ce serait signe d'acceptation de leur présence , il faut les laisser marcher jusqu'ici…malgré que cela ne plaise a personne…

-Wouah Draco, qu'elle enseignement, que ferais-je sans toi et tes précieux conseil,

-Malgré le sarcasme dans ta voix, ce que tu dit est logique pour une fois, et pour te montrer a qu'elle point je peux être bon, je vais répondre a ta question. Tu ferais dure sans aucun doute.

Blaise n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que le trio légendaire se tenait devant eu, mal a l'aise et l'air qui dit : je donnerais tout pour ne pas être la! Draco pris la parole le premier :

-Ah Potter, il me semblait bien qu'une odeur désagréable s'approchait. Maintenant au moins, nous savons que ce n'est que toi…

Au grand plaisir d'Hermione, au lieu de répliquer Harry dit simplement :

-Pourrait tu nous omettre tes remarques sarcastique. Puisque nous allons devoir nous supporter pendant…combien de temps il dure cet examen au juste?

-Si tu te la fermais nous allons pouvoir le savoir, puisque ton charmant directeur commence un autre discours tout simplement enrichissant pour nos pauvres âmes perturber par le stress des examens…

A ces mots, Harry se retourna d'un bon vers l'avant de la salle, afin de mieux écouter Dumby, ce qui déclencha le ricanement des trois Serpentards qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez suivi mes consigne, Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer plus en détails votre évaluation. Avec votre coéquipier, nous vous enverrons dans un endroit, que nous ne vous indiquerons pas d'avance, rendue la-bas, vous aurez une description détaillé d'une mission que vous aurez à accomplir, vous ne pourrez rentrer que lorsque la mission sera réussis! Maintenant, si vous voulez aller vous mettre en file devant les porte de l'infirmerie, nous allons commencer la répartition vers votre lieu d'évaluation.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry et Draco était un a coté de l'autre, ça devait faire vingt minute qu'il attendait dans la file, sans échanger aucune parole, comme si aucun des deux ne voulais se rabaisser a parler a l'autre. Mais cela ne s'éternisa pas, car ce fut enfin leur tour.

-Bien le bonjour mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès dans cette mission. Maintenant veuillez-vous étendre chacun sur un lit, et Mme Pomfrey vas vous endormir, pour que nous puissions vous transporter a votre lieu d'examen, pendant que vous serez endormit. Déclara dumby dans un air de discours solonel.

-Aucun des deux princes ne pris la peine de se chicaner et de faire remarquer qu'il ne voulais pas être endormit, puisqu'ils s'avaient pertinemment que sa ne valait pas la peine, et que leur directeur ne changerais pas d'idée.

Lorsque Harry et Draco furent endormis, il fit toucher a leur corps inertes, un portoloin. Qui les transporta jusqu'a un lieu pour l'instant inconnu des deux élèves, (et bien sur de vous cher lecteurs!)

Lorsqu'il eurent disparu, on entendit :

-je vous souhaite un beau voyage mes petits amis, murmura Dumby, avant d'éclaté d'un grand rire diabolique : _**mouahahahaha!!!**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________  
**_

A bientôt pour la suite! En fait. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre vas être près, donc je préfère ne pas faire de promesse, mais selon moi, sa ne devrait pas tarder!

J'aimerais bien avoir vote avis. Un review fait toujours plaisir. Et si il y a des chose que vous n'aimer pas, faite le savoir! (sa ce fait aussi pas un review)

Donc dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons enfin voir ou nos deux héros préférés vont atterrirent ! et nous allons aussi voir ce qui arrivent a leur cher amis! Et quels sont ses missions si périlleuse?!?!?! Si vous avez des supposition, n'hésitez – pas ::: review!


End file.
